Broken
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: He was their psychologist; it was his job to go through their minds and make sense of it. He tries to help them and fix them. But what happens if this is one person he can't fix. NATE/OC. Is better inside. Please read and review. xxxx
1. What Hurts The Most

**I have been thinking about writing a Nate/OC story for a while now;  
Just never really gotten around to it. =P  
So let's give it a shot.**

And I'm only going to say this once; I DO NOT own anything you recognise!  
Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this.  
xxxxxxx  


_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_- Cascada- What Hurts The Most.

Special Agent Hallie McKenzie walked through the doors of the OSP office in Los Angeles.  
Her short light brown hair straightened to just below her ears; a white singlet, denim jacket, jeans and torn pink converse all-stars.  
"Ahh, Miss McKenzie. You're late" Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange said to the younger agent.

Hallie pulled her phone out of her black 'Guess' handbag and slid it open "Am I?" She looked at the time; 9:07 "I am" She finished dryly.  
Hetty smiled at the taller woman as they began to walk side by side over to the large oak table "Yes you are. And you need to make up for the seven minutes you are late for. Unless, that it, you can give me a reasonable explination to why you are late"

"Um...Because I....." Hallie tried to come up with an reasonable excuse "...Yeah I have nothing" She mumbled as she placed her hands on her hips.  
Hetty smiled "Well then; I'm sure Mr Getz would love your company tonight then" And she walked off.  
Hallie let out a small groan and threw her head back in frustration before walking over to the rest of the team who were sitting around the table.

She threw her bag on the table and threw herself down into the seat "Why do I always get picked on?" Hallie winged; crossing her arms over her chest.  
Sam Hanna; Ex Navy SEAL; shrugged "Because you're the youngest"

"Because you're female" Kensi Blye said from where she was sitting next to Hallie.

"Because you're always late" Team Psychologist Nate 'Doc' Getz called from where he was reading a comic on a comfy chair.

"Because you're immiture" Team Leader G Callen smirked at her.  
Hallie rolled her eyes and threw up her arms "Sure; let's all jump on the Hal abuse cart" She called out, earning a laugh from her team mates.

Nate raised his hand from where he was sitting "Hallie; you missed out on the briefing this morning. Hetty wants me to re-evaluate you all. 'Specially you" He looked at her intensly.

Hallie snorted "I can say; right now; I'm fine. Perfectly sane" She placed her hands on the back of her head and leaned back.  
"Yeah, That's why you were talking to yourself in the change rooms last night" Sam called to her.

"I was on the phone" She said in a high pitched voice.

The dark skinned man laughed "You stick to that story Hal and you'll be fine" He joked.  
Sometimes Hallie got sick of being the one everyone picks on. The girl who should stay behind on some misions because they were too dangerous.

She grew close to Nate because he was the only one who would teat her like she was part of the team.  
He would treat her like the 23 year old adult she was.

The said man suddenly stood up; placing his comic to one side and looking at Hallie "C'mon. May as well get this over and done with now" He gave her a reassuring smile as she stood up and followed him towards his office.

After closing his door; Nate smiled as he saw Hallie was sitting in his chair "Other side" He pointed to the wooden chair on the other side of his desk.  
Hallie groaned and moved around to the other chair.

"So how are you Hallie? Really; how are you?" Nate started. He saw the look of sadness cross Hallie's face.  
He swallowed deep as he saw a smile suddenly light up her face; although, he knew it wasn't a genuine smile "I'm better. You know, I still have nightmares and such. Haven't been in a relationship since. But I'm good. Ya' know. Like, really good" She Explained.

Nate smiled at her courage; thinking about how far they've come. Just three months earlier; they were sitting in this exact same room in the same positions. Except last time, Hallie had numerous bruises on her body and tears pouring down her cheeks as she told him about her abusive boyfriend.

"What's these nightmares been about?" Nate asked, not letting his hope get up too much about her.  
They were friends, teammates, colleagues. And hell; at least she trusted him. As far as he knew, he was the only male she trusted.

"Just....I don't remember them. I know I don't want to be there. And I always feel out of breath when I wake up" Hallie drifted off and stared into the distance.  
Nate leaned forward on his elbows "Hallie?" He asked cautiously.  
"How was your date last night with that chick from the mourgue?....Rose. I think" Hallie let a smile cross her apricot coloured lips.

Nate laughed and leaned back in his chair "Hallie. Are you really interested in my life? Or are you trying to avoid the subject?"  
"If I say both, will you stop talking about it?" Hallie grinned as she also leaned back; brushing her hair behind her ear, revealing a pair of white diamond and blue diamond earings.

"It was fun" Nate concluded after a moment.  
Hallie raised an eyebrow "Just fun? Not, 'brilliant' or 'extravigant'?" She made a funny voice which made Nate laugh again.  
It was what she was good at. Making people laugh. And she'll continue to hide her true feelings away behind the mask that she's perfactly happy and content.

"Why do you care?" Nate smiled teasingly at the younger woman.  
Hallie shrugged "Because you're dating a mortician Nate. That's kinda worrying. Actually, I think it's you who should be here and me bouncing around in your head" She joked as she stood up and stretched "Done?" She asked as her shirt rode up and showed her pink bellybutton ring.

Nate nodded and allowed to leave.  
His mind going to the young woman who was in his office just moments ealier. He couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding from him and why she was.


	2. Drop Me In The Middle

**YAY!  
Thanks to all those who had just added my story to their alerts. xx  
At least I know someone likes what I wrote.=P**

_Drop me in the middle so I can make a ripple effect  
Upon the ocean I'll be the moon that turns the tide  
Drop me in the middle so I can make a ripple  
A domino effect, falling through the sands of time_- Drop Me In The Middle- Natasha Bedingfield.

Hallie leant against the large table in the center of the tech room.  
G was to her left, Sam to her right, Kensi off to the side somewhere, And Nate was on the other side of the table watching the large screen. Throwing a glance every now and then to the woman in front of him.

"So what? We just go in; guns blazing, and hope to God they'll listen to us when we shout 'drop your weapons?'" Sam asked Hallie as he gave her a curious look.  
Hallie shrugged and smiled "I don't mean blazing" She threw her arms in the air "I just mean wave them around a little bit" She crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the man on the screen; pulling a gun on the little girl and pulling her into the back of a car.

Nate stepped forward and looked up at the giant screen "What pushes an Officer so far that he feels obliged to kidnap a little girl in the middle of the street, in broad daylight?"  
"I don't know Nate. You're the Psychologist here; you tell us" G stated from where he was looking at the case file.

Hallie couldn't help but feel a sense of de ja vu as she watched the man "Why does he seem familiar?" She asked herself more then anybody else.  
Kensi shrugged "Because you know alot of 5 foot 8 men?" She assumed as she looked at her partner.

"No, that's not it" Hallie shook her head and tried to forget about it "Anyways. What's our plan?" She turned away from the screen and looked at the team leader.

"There is none. We let him take her" The voice of Director Leon Vance made everyone's head turn towards the doorway.  
Hallie's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward "What? No. We can't let him take her!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out wide "Who knows what will happen to her"  
Leon stepped further into the room and stood face to face with the younger agent "The man's name is Gregory Faucette. He's wanted in DC for the kidnapping and murder of three other children. And yes; he is a Naval officer. Which makes him our responsibility" He explained.

Hallie shook her head; everyone in the room took a step back; they could feel an argument coming on. Hallie was hot headded at times. She always stood up for what she believed in. And she believed in justice more then everything "I don't care who he is! All I care about is that he has somebody's daughter, somebody's sister. And he can do anything he wants to her" She half shouted.

Leon looked taken aback; Gibbs was the only officer who had ever questioned his orders "Are you questioning me Special Agent McKenzie?"He gave her a look that could put even the strongest man back in his cage. But Hallie wasn't standing down "Yeah. I am. Why are you willing to let a little girl go with a known killer when we have the tech right at our hands to track him? Do you know what I think? I think you're compensating for something" She finished in a low growl.

Nate saw the look in Leon's eyes; he knew he was furious "Are you letting your inner judgement get in the way of you being able to properly work this investigation?"  
Hallie shook her head "No" She answered simply.

"Because if you're letting what happened when you were younger get in the way of this investigation, I will take you off the case" Leon threatened.  
Hallie should be cowering at his feet at this moment; but all she did was smirk "Yes sir" She watched as the director walked away.  
Quickly; she turned her head back to the team "We have to get the kid" She pleaded.  
"I agree. But you heard the director Hal; he isn't going to let us near Faucette" G stated as he threw the case file to one side.

"Yeah. But why? Someone's life is in danger. And he won't let us do anything about it? What is he hiding from us?" Hallie continued to ask questions that she knew no one but the director had answers too.  
She watched as everyone filed out of the room. Sighing to herself, she jumped slightly as Nate placed a hand on her shoulder "She'll be safe Hal" He promised her.

Hallie shrugged off his hand and walked back outside with the rest of the team. Ignoring the worried glance Nate threw at her.  
"I can't do this guys!" She yelled out as she walked down the stairs "We need to do something" She moaned.  
Sam walked over to her "Okay, what'd you suppose we do?" He asked her.  
"What?" Hallie was a little stunned as the rest of the team came over to her.  
Kensi nodded "Yeah. What do you want us to do?" She smiled at her friend.

"We find out any property Faucette owns; any friends he knows around here; Find out where he could have taken the girl" Hallie stated.  
The team nodded and began their respective jobs. Hallie jumped as a familiar voice behind her brought her out of her musings "I hope you know what you're doing Miss McKenzie" She spun around to see Hetty standing behind her.

"Hetty. I'm uh..." She struggled to find the right words to say.  
Hetty placed her hands up to silence her "Just make sure director Vance doesn't find out what you're doing" And she walked away.

Hallie just stood there "Umm...Okay then" She turned around and walked over to Kensi and Dominic Vaile.


	3. If No One Will Listen

**Thank you for the reviews. xxxx**

**Money went missing from the till last night. And the manager walks over to us and says 'I'm only going to ask this once. Who took the money?'  
And my mate stupidly says 'Maybe it was the hamburgular. if he's low enough to steal hamburgers; then I'm sure he's low enough to steal money'. XXD**

_Maybe no one told you  
There is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think there's enough to that you might drown?-_ If No One Will Listen- Kelly Clarkson

Hallie paced the tech room; waiting impatiently for Eric to give her the location of Faucette's cell phone.  
"C'mon Eric. Can't make it go a little faster?" Hallie asked as she began to bite her thumb nail. The thing she does most when she's nervous about something.  
Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair "Hal. It's not going to go any faster with you begging it too. Why don't you go downstairs and sort out a plan with the others about how you're going to deal with this without the director noticing"

She knew he was right. So she nodded slowly and dropped her hand from her mouth "Yeah. And if the director asks what you're doing?" She pointed to the techie who gave her a large smile.  
"I'm Sending a trace out to a missing petty officer Hetty want's us to find"  
Hallie smiled and walked out of the room.

She got a few paces down the hall to a deserted corridor and lent against it; sliding down and resting her head against her knees.  
"Hallie" And wouldn't she know it; he as always there when she needed him.  
The woman looked up to see Nate crouching beside her "Are you okay?" He asked her. Genuine worry in his voice.  
"I know that guy Nate. The guy who took Madeline" They had finally figured out the name of the girl when they did a search for missing persons "I know him"  
Nate hesitated before wrapping on arm around her shoulders "You're doing a good job with this so far Hal. Don't give up on this just yet because you think you know the offender" He stated.

Hallie moved closer into Nate's embrace. Liking the feeling of being wanted. Being looked after.  
Then she quickly moved back after thinking those thoughts "Um. Y-yeah. I suppose you're right" She jumped up and moved away. She couldn't get away from the psychologist fast enough.

Nate sat in the middle of the corridor by himself. Maybe what he did was out of order.  
After all; she has had a fear of men ever since her step father.

"Okay guys. Do we have a plan?" Hallie clapped her hands together as her colleagues placed their guns in their holsters.  
G looked up "I think just a simple 2-3. Three out front, two round back" He stated.  
Hallie looked around for any objections "Sounds good. You can lead this G. Since you're team leader and all" She grinned.

G laughed "Your kindness amazes me Hal"  
Hallie grinned and looked up as Eric called out her name "Hal! Got a pressie for ya" He shouted to ehr from the landing.  
The team looked up and started jogging up the stairs.  
They all looked at the screen which pointed to Mason Avenue "There they are" Eric pointed.  
"Go get him" Hetty called from the doorway.

Hallie smiled at the smaller woman and ran out the door; the team following her closely behind.

"Special Agent McKenzie" Leon's voice boomed down to her as the team ran out the door.  
G stopped and turned around "Just go!" She shouted to him. The older man nodded and ran out.  
Leon walked over very quickly to where Hallie was standing. Nate walked over to where the two were standing and watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Yeah?" She asked in a 'I couldn't care less' voice.  
Leon got right up in her face "You went directly against my orders. I told you not to get involved in this case specifically for a reason" He growled.  
"You won't let anyone get in on the case" She argued back.

"No. Just you" He raised his voice slightly.  
Hallie was slightly taken aback "Why?" She felt her hands clench beside her.  
Leon ran a hand over his face "Because; you'll get too close to this case McKenzie" He said.  
"Says who?" She argued as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Says me. Now stand down" He growled. Hallie took a step back and turned around; walking out the front door and towards her car.

Nate jogged to catch up with her "Wow you're a fast walker Hal" He joked as she unlocked her car.  
"That a fact" She stated simply as she pulled open her door with a little more force then nessecary.  
Nate opened the passanger door and climbed in "Where're we going?" He asked as she sped out the carpark.

"I got a text from Dom saying they were heading back to the boathouse with Faucette" Hallie said simply as she sped down the main road and down to the docks.  
Nate looked at her "He's just trying to look out for you Hal" He explained.  
"I can look after myself Nate" Hallie explained as she pulled up in the car park out the front of the small house.

"I know you can Hal. But that isn't the point. You're the youngest and you do tend to get emotionally attatched to some cases" Nate said as they both climbed out of the car and walked inside the building.  
Hallie rolled her eyes as she saw the others standing around a screen showing Gregory Faucette sitting in the interview room.

"Hey guys" She stood next to Sam and watched the screen also "Who's doing the interrigation?" She asked. Her mind was still scrambling to know why he looked so familiar.  
Everyone shrugged.  
"Well then I am" Hallie turned around and walked back towards a door which, on the otherside, held the interview room.  
Nate, G, Sam, Kensi and Dominic watched on the screen as Hallie walked in the room and slam the door closed.

"Hallie McKenzie" Faucette smirked up at her. Hallie leant back against the wall and eyed the man cautiously "How do you know my name?" She asked.  
Gregory laughed "We used to have so much fun. In the old days" He said cryptically.  
Hallie pushed herself off the wall and laened over the table. The man couldn't have been more then 50 years old "How do you know me?" She said slowly; her tone threatening.

Faucette grinned "Think back to when you were...Ohhh....Thirteen" He smiled "You and me....And your daddy"  
Hallie's face dropped as she moved back against the wall.

_* Thirteen year old Hallie laid in her small single bed. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she tried to clean herself up with a small tissue.  
"Hallie" Her drunk step father had called out. Her whole body stiffened in fear as she heard two pairs of feet walking up the wooden stairs.  
_

_A small part of her prayed and hoped it was her mother with her father. But then she remembered; her mother had heard her screams for him to stop and her to help her; but she was always ignored by the woman who was supposed to protect her.  
The door creaked open "Hallie. I brought a friend up here to meet you. His name is Greg. Uncle Greg you can call him" Her dad slurred.  
_

_Hallie knew Greg was perfectly sober, she couldn't taste the alcohol on his breath as he kissed her.  
His hands sliding lower and lower until. The button on his pants was popped open; he slid them into a pool by his feet. He moved Hallie's nightgown up.  
She cried out as the pain went straight through her....  
Looking directly at her father who was watching the whole thing...*  
_

She was paralized in fear. Give her a crazed gunman with a gun to her head and she'll be fine. But put her in the same room as her rapist and she couldn't move.  
"Hallie..." G's voice came though the comms.  
The said woman looked at the older man sitting and watching her with a grin on his face. Tears fell down either side of her cheeks as she stormed out of the interview room.  
Nate watched as she ran past him and went into the bathrooms.

"Go help her Nate. Sam and me will do the rest of the interrigation" G stated as he moved towards the interview room.  
Nate nodded and followed the same path which Hallie had taken just moments ealier.


	4. Happy

_Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_- Happy- Leona Lewis.

Hallie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red and bloodshot; her black eye make-up surrounding her grey eyes had smudged.  
A small knock on the door alerted her that someone wanted to see her "Go away" She called out.  
The door opened and Nate stepped in "Wanna talk about it?" He asked her as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

He saw Hallie shake her head and walk into a cubicle, returning seconds later with a small amount of toilet paper "Do I look like I wanna talk about it Nate?" She asked.  
Watching as Hallie tried to clean herself up; he noticed how she couldn't stop shaking enough to actually be able to wipe away her smudged make-up. Nate stepped forward and took the wet paper out of her hands and started to do it for her "You can't change the past Hallie; But you also can't show him that what he's done to you has hurt you either" He placed a hand on her cheek and began to wipe the make-up away.

Hallie never thought she was pretty. She had acne; not much, but enough to give her low self-esteem; she had s alight juggle in her belly that some of the guys teased her about when she wore tight fitting clothes. Sometimes she wished that she was beauiful like Kensi.  
"He ruined my childhood Nate. And a majority of my adulthood" She said quietly. Nate shook his head" You have a good life ahead of you Hallie. You just can't let this bring you down"

His hand lingered on her cheek for a short while after he had wiped away the make-up. Hallie had noticed how her heart was beating that little bit faster. She mentally shook herself and sook a step back "Thank's Nate. You always know how to make me feel better" She smiled before walking back out the bathroom.  
Why did she let herself get this close to her psychologist?

Nate looked away and threw the wet and now dirty toilet paper in the bin. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself for a moment "Pull yourself together Nate. She's just another girl you work with. And besides. You love Rose" He reminded himself.  
But then another thought occurred.  
Did he really love Rose? Or did he love someone else?

Hallie walked back into the room; everyone was looking at her with a worried glance "Guys I'm fine...Seriously" She reassured them as she watched Sam slam his fits dwon in front of Faucette, making him jump slightly.  
Nate walked over moments later; not looking at Hallie, just watching the screen with false interest. His real interest was in the girl two people away from him. Just ot of his reach.

G and Sam emerged minutes later with a huge grin on their faces "Folded like a cheap suit" G explained.  
Hallie smiled slightly as the two men walked up to her "You okay?" Sam asked.  
Nodding; Hallie plastered the fake smile she mastered long ago on her face "I'm fine" She smiled.  
Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away.  
Kensi raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch "6pm. Knock off time" She smield as she grabbed her keys and walked away with Sam, G and Dom.

It left just Nate and Hallie, by themselves, once again.  
The awkwardness in the room was hard not to notice "Don't you have a date tonight?" Hallie had to say something. She hated awkward silences.  
Nate mentally slapped himself for forgetting "Yeah. I do" He looked at his watch "So I'll see you tomorrow Hallie" He shot her a smile before walking away.

Hallie just nodded and sat down in one of the wodden chairs; letting the tears fall more ferrly now the ever before.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I'm going out to lunch now. Wooo!  
xxx**


	5. Maybe

**Pop: I just kissed your slide.  
Me: It's not a slide Pops.  
Pop: What is it then?  
Me: It's a headband.  
**

_  
I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe_- Maybe- Kelly Clarkson.

Hallie ran around the corner after the suspect. G and Sam close behind her.  
"Stop! NCIS" She shouted out as she weaved in and out through people on a busy LA street.  
The only reason she was in front was because she got the head start over the two men.  
"Ugh. Eric where is he?" She shouted into her comm as she lost sight of the man

Eric and Nate were watching the chase through CCTV cameras aling the street "There's a small alley about 20 metres ahead. He should be there" Eric concluded.  
Hallie nodded and jogged towards the alley. G and Sam wouldbe there in a few moments.  
She looked around the alley. There was no where to go as there was a dead end "C'mon Dez. Out you come" She shouted, pulling her gun out of her holster and holding it at her side.

Dez Coleman ran out from behind a large dumpster and tackled Hallie to the ground. She was caught off guard and fell to the ground; dropping her gun.  
The man pulled her up by her hair and held a knife to her stomach just as Sam and G rounded the corner with their guns drawn.  
"Drop the weapon!" Sam shouted as he pointed the gun at Coleman.

G edged forward "Drop it!" He shouted also.  
Hallie felt the blade dig into her skin. Dez was using her as a human shield "Back off!" He shouted.  
By now, a small crowd began to form at the end of the alley; watching the scene in front of them.

G and Sam took a step back "Let her go" G pleaded; holding his gun up at eye level.  
"Is he safe? Is Harmon safe?" Hallie shouted to her colleagues. Sam nodded "Yeah. We found him. Kensi and Dom are with him in the house" He explained.  
Hallie smiled "Not so tough now are ya?" She turned her head to look at Dez "You're supposed to be a part of this big terrorist gang. And you're using a knife to kill me? be honest with yourself dude" She mocked.

The blade pressed so far into her stomach that blood began to seep though her pink hoodie.  
Hallie let out a gasp in pain. G insitinctively stepped forward "Let her go!" He shouted.  
Dez shook his head and moved the knife away "You don't know what it's like do ya?" He shouted.  
"What what's like?" Hallie placed her hand on her stomach to try and conceal the bleeding from her teammates.

"To have all these expectations thought of you...I can't do it!" Dez shouted and grabbed Hallie by her hair "I just wanted them to be proud of me"  
Hallie couldn't believe what she was hearing "By becoming a terrorist? No offence but that's a really stupid idea" She gasped as she was thrown to the ground. She quickly crawled over to her gun and turned it against Dez. Her stomach still bleeding.

"You're under arrest" Hallie said to him; standing up and walking over to him. Dez shook his had and placed his hand in his pocket "No. I'm not" He smiled.  
Hallie saw the look in his eye. Her eyes widen in shock. She turned around and started running "Get out of here. Now!" She shouted.

G and Sam saw what she was getting at and started running towards the end of the alley. They made it out just in time.  
But Hallie wasn't so lucky. They turned aruond just in time to see an explosion; not big enough to do any real damage to the two buildings on either side, but big enough to definatly kill someone.  
"HALLIE!" Sam shouted. G watched in shock at the smoke and small bits of rubble began to clear.

"Guys what just happened?" Eric's voice came through their comms. Nate swallowed nervously as he waited. He let his arms fall limply at his sides as he waited for news.  
"Hallie was in the explosion" Sam's voice came back to them.  
Nate felt his heart clench up at those words. He let out a long breath.

Eric bowed his head "Emergency services are on their way guys" He mumbled into his comms.  
Nate shook his head "I can't sit here. If Hetty asks; I've gone down to the site" He said before running out the room. Eric watched his friend leave "I just hope you tell her when you find her" He mumbled before turning back to his computer.

G and Sam ran forward as soon as the dust had cleared "Hallie" They shouted out.  
There was more rubble then they thought. Huge chunks of the buildings had been taken out and the alley was no longer a dead end.  
The way had been cautioned off so no one but police could get through.  
"Hallie" G shouted as he moved some of the rubble.

The sound of coughing told the two men that someone was alive. And all odds pointed in Hallie's favour.  
"Hal" Sam breathed out as he found the brown haired woman. She blinked a few times before trying to sit up. Wincing at the dust which has gotten into her stomach wound.

"Yep. It hurts" She mumbled as Sam and G got on either side of her and helped her out of the alley; leading her over to a paramedic.  
Nate ran over to his colleagues "Hal" He saw how she had trouble keeping councious.  
Hallie smiled at him and let out a long breath as the paramedic began to clean her knife mark.  
"Can we leave her with you?" Sam asked the psychologist.

Nate nodded "Of course" He smiled at the retreating backs of his colleagues and turned back to Hallie. Her eyes were closed as the man continued cleaning and finally placed a plaster over her wound.  
"I want to take her back to hospital for over night observation" The paramedic stated as he helped Hallie get onto the stretcher "Are you coming?" He asked as he climbed back out.

Nate smiled and hopped into the back of the ambulance; cautiously reaching over and grabbing Hallie's hand. When he felt her squeeze back; that was it for him.  
He finally realised who his heart really belonged too.


	6. Who Am I To Say

**This is going ot be a filler chapter about what Nate thinks about as he watched Hallie sleep.  
**

**The song is 'Who Am I To Say' by Hope.  
It's a beautiful song and I love it**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left **

Nate watched as she slept. Her head tilted to one side; mouth slightly open, her feet wrapped up in the blankets. Her security was that blanket. She clung onto it with dear life; and it was wrapped firmly around her.  
Rose had tried to call him earlier but he couldn't talk to her. Not now. Now when he's only just realised what he's feeling for the girl who knows everything about him and vice versa.

**Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me **

He let out a long sigh as he took a sip of the coffee one of the nurses had brought him just over an hour ago. Hallie was unconcious. She had lost her battle to fight the coming darkness in the ambulance on the way over.  
When the paramedic told him that she was out cold; he was scared for her. He squeezed her hand harder to reassure her that he was still there. And he wasn't going to leave her. Not now, not ever.

**Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching **

The way she would do anything to protect a person from harm. Even if it meant placing herself in harm.  
She would joke about him dating a mortician.  
_'Well Nate. At least if she cheats on you she won't get pregnant'_

He laughed to himself as he remembered the grin on her face as she said this.  
"Wake up Hallie" He pleaded to her. The glow from the moon crossed her face; the sky was filled with thousands of little lights.  
G, Sam, Kensi, Dom and even Eric had ben in to see her and make sure that they were both okay.  
Even after they begged him to come home with them; he refused. She needed him now. And as her psychologist, he was going to stay with her.

**Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me **

His heart would speed up whenever she looked at him. Even if it was out the corner of her eyes.  
She would make him laugh in ways Rose never could. Rose was always serious. Sure she was beautiful; but she wasn't any fun.  
Not like Hallie was when the whole team went out for drinks the day she got out of surgery for apendicitis.

_"I want you to know, if I ever need surgery again, I want you inside of me. Not the doctor' She slurred to G.  
G laughed and placed a lazy hand around her shoulders 'I wanna be the one inside you' He joked back to her._

It was the first time he had ever felt jealous of the other man.

**Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me **

He looked up as someone entered the room "Shouldn't you be home with your lovely Rose Mr. Getz?" Hetty asked as she stepped further into the room.  
"Rose will be fine without me...Hallie on the other hand. She needs me" Nate said simply as he stood up and let the smaller woman sit down.

Hetty raised an eyebrow at Nate "Have you told her how you feel about her?" She asked.  
Nate's head snapped up and then he closed his eyes "No" He said to no one in particular.  
"Well then. Maybe it's time you told her" Hetty was a wise woman; anyone wit eyes could see that. But sometimes the wiseness was actually quite annoying.

**But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me **

Hetty left soon after; leaving Nate by himself once again.  
He jumped as his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID.  
"Not now Rose" He mumbled as he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.  
Grabbing Hallie's hand once again, he began to stroke it with his thumb. He didn't know why he was about to say what he was about to. But it was weighing his heart down more then anyone could ever know.

**I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all **

"I'll never know why I've fallen for you as hard as I have Hal. I have everything I could want. I have a girlfriend who worships me; a good job; great friends. But I don't feel that I have everything. Because..." He shook his head and let out a long sigh "...Because it's you who I want. It's you who I love. I know that now Hal..." He was cut by the sound of a small, screeching voice.

"How could you Nate?" Rose asked as she stood there; in all her beauty, staring at Nate with wide eyes.  
Nate stood up and looked at her with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry Rose. Really I am"

**I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all**

Rose stormed off and Nate couldn't help himself but to run after her. He had Rose, here and now. He wasn't game enough to take a chance on something that may not happen.  
Even if it does hurt.


	7. The Promise

**A/N: I was so happy to see the reviews when I woke up this morning. XD  
And Tanya; to answer your question; No, The writing document I'm using at the moment has no spell chck on it. XD  
But I will try to pay more attention to paragraph breaks.  
xxx  
Thanks guys.**_Maybe it's not that hard to know you  
Maybe we'll make it up and go  
Maybe we'll work things out  
Cause there's only one way up and one way down I know_

_If you wanna convince me start again  
If you wanna be with me in my arms-** The Promise- Girls Aloud.**_

Hallie walked back into the OSP office for the first time in two weeks.  
She hadn't seen Nate since the day in the back of the ambulance.  
Eric had been around her house to help her and keep her company. But it just wasn't the same without the psychologist .  
"Miss McKenzie. It's nice to see you back" Hetty smiled at the younger woman as she gave a small blue dress to Kensi and ordered her to try it on.  
Hallie looked around; her grey eyes scanning the room "Anyone seen Nate?" She asked no one in paricular.

G walked over and smiled brightly at her "I knew you wern't really sick Hal. You just wanted to get out of the paperwork" He joked as Sam joined him.  
"Yes guys. I somehow namaged to fake my vital signs and trick the professionally trained doctors into thinking I was unconcious" She rolled her eyes and smiled as Kensi walked out in her dress and pulled her into an embrace "You're back" She smiled.

Hallie nodded and let go of the other woman "Yeah"  
"I remember when you faked appendicitis so well that you actually got it taken out just to get out of going to the ball" Sam smirked as Hallie blushed.  
"Dresses really ain't my thing" Hallie explained before turning back to Kensi "Speaking of which; why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going undercover" Kensi crossed her arms over her chest and pointed to G "You have to get dressed" She accused.  
G smiled one more time at Hallie before walking away. Kensi grabbed her friend by the arm before dragging her to her desk "What happened between you and Nate?" She whispered once they were both seated.

Hallie shrugged "I don't know. Why?" She placed her arm on her knee and lent forward.  
"Because he's been acting really weird. Like; weirder than usual" Kenis explained. Hallie once again looked for him "Where is he?" She asked.  
Kensi pointed to his office "Drowning his sorrows" She joked as Hallie got up and ran towards his office; her heels clicking along the smooth surface.

She took a deep breath in and knocked once on his door "Nate?" She pushed the door open and looked at the psychologist who looked as though he was thinking about something.  
"Welcome back" He smiled at her; yet his smile didn't reach his eyes. Hallie stepped forward and closed his door "How've you been?" She asked.

"Good. Me and Rose broke up" He sounded not sad, but regrettable. Hallie nodded and sat down "Sorry to hear" She didn't really feel sorry. She didn't like Rose and thought Nate could do so much better then her.  
"It's okay. We knew it was going to end sooner or later. So what about you?" He leaned back in his chair. He actually looked slightly uneasy about something.

"I'm fine. Still got a bit of a headache and Vance is keeping me under lockdown until I'm better; but it's going good" Hallie eyed him as he shifted uncomfortably. She smirked as she remembered what she told him when he thought he couldn't hear her "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Didn't leave me much choice there" Nate smiled "But go on" He said.

Hallie looked down then back up at him "Did you mean what you said? That you loved me?" She asked shyly.  
Nate swallowed; he hadn't expected her to ask that. If someone else was in this situation and they came to him for help, he would tell them to bite the bullet and just tell the truth. But as the saying goes; it's easier said then done "Does it matter?" He asked.

"It does to me" Hallie retorted standing up and walking around to him; placing her hands on either arm of his chair and looking directly at her.  
Nate looked up into her stormy grey eyes and placed a hand on either side of her face and brought her lips down to his own.  
Hallie was shocked at first; but then settled into the embrace. She kissed him back and straddled his lap.  
She was happy and content at that one moment. Before she realised what she was doing. Then she pulled away and stood up, running a hand over her face "That shouldn't have happened" She mumbled.

Nate looked at her and stood up and followed her "Why not? I....Hallie, I've fallen for you so hard" He told her.  
The expression in his eyes told her he wasn't lying.  
"Because I promised myself I would never open my heart up to anyone. Especially a male" She let two stray tears fall down her cheeks.  
Nate struggled to keep himself from wiping them away and kissing her all over again "I'm not like them though Hallie. And I already know everything about you" He exclaimed.

Hallie shook her head and walked towards the door "I'm so sorry Nate" She sniffed and wiped her tears away before walking away.

**Sorry for the short chap. XD  
I just have a brilliant idea for another story. Lol. My Eric/OC one. =P**


	8. Tied Together With A Smile

**Thank you too all who have reviewed. xxx**

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_- Tied Together With A Smile- Taylor Swift.

Nate sat in his office. His thumb resting on his bottom lip. Anger was welling up inside of him; very slowly, but it was happening.  
He was willing to give Hallie everything she wanted. But she wouldn't even take that.  
They had both felt something when they had kissed. Hell, if Hallie hadn't pulled away; he was sure he wouldn have taken it further.  
Finally, the anger had boiled over the top for him. He stormed out of his office and down towards the girl who, just moments before, he lost himself in.

"Hallie" He called out. The younger woman turned around; her hair falling into her face "Yeah?" She couldn't even look at him.  
Nate shook his head "You know. I understand alot of people. Sam, Kensi, Eric, Dom, even G. But you; I can't even begin to work you out. But I think I'm beginning too" He snarled.  
Hallie was a little shocked by his tone. Of all her time working with him, she has never heard him use a harsh tone with her.

"Oh yeah. And what might that be?" Hallie retorted. Two can play this game. Nate was glad no one else was really in the office to hear the argument he was having with the younger agent "That you're scared. On the outside, you pretetnd you're this rough as guts girl who will stand up to any fight that comes her way. But in here" He placed his hand on her chest "You're this terrified little girl who thinks if she hides her emotions, she won't get hurt. You're a girl who has wrapped herself up so tight she can't even get out" He said more quietly.

Hallie looked down as Nate removed his hand "Just thought you should know" He turned around and walked away just as the rest of the team pilled in.  
"Hey Hallie" Sam walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He saw that she was going to cry "What happened?" He asked her as he walked her over to a seat.

"I've just completely screwed up Sam" She whispered as the taller man rubbed small circles on her back "How'd you screw up Hallie?" Sam asked as he made her look at him.  
Hallie bit her bottom lip "I pushed away the only person that cares enough to want to help me" She stated as she wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve.  
He knew imediently that she was talking about Nate. And was about to retort; that was until Eric called from the top landing "Hey guys! Vance wants you" He shouted.

Sam helped Hallie up and walked with her into MTAC with the rest of the team.  
"Director" Hallie greeted.  
The large screen showed Leon sitting at his desk "McKenzie" He greeted in return.  
She stood between G and Sam and looked up at the screen "So what can we help you with Director?" G asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need two of you to fly out to DC and help agent Gibbs with an investigation" Leon explained.  
Hallie and G exchanged looks "How long for?" The youngest team member asked.  
Leon smiled "However long it takes for the investigation to be wrapped up"  
"And who's going?" Sam suddenly spoke.

"I've decided since she could use the experience; I think Special Agent McKenzie could fly out with Callen first thing tomorrow" Leon smirked at the look on Hallie's face.  
Hallie swallowed deep "Sure" She could use the break away from Nate to sort herself out anyways.  
Leon nodded "See you two tomorrow then" And he motioned for someone off screen to cut the feed.

G laughed and clapped Hallie on her back "Better go get packed then" He told her.  
Hallie smiled as everyone cleared out "I'd better be doing the right thing" She mumbled to herself as she followed.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for Hallie as she walked into the OPS office; her carry bag filled with clothes. Nate looked up from the crossword he was doing and saw how tired the younger agent looked. He wasn't going to speak with her first. He's said all he had too.  
If she wanted to talk he'd be here for her; but until then.

Hallie saw Nate staring at her. All she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss away all the hurt and pain she's felt during her life.  
She knew he would look after her. Protect her fom the nightmares that creep into her dreams every night.  
"So I'll see you guys whenever" She turned away from Nate and looked at her other friends.  
Kensi ran over and pulled her into a hug "I'll look after him for you"It was as though she knew what her fiend was thinking.

Hallie nodded and hugged everyone else. Finally; she turned to look at the psychologist "Look after yourself" She told him.  
Nate nodded "You too" And he looked back down at his crossword.

G watched this interaction; there was something between them and he was definatly going to question her on the plane about it.

**Next chapter is going to start with a NCIS/ NCIS: LA crossover. So I hope you'll all like it!**


	9. Last Night On Earth

_I text a postcard sent to you  
Did it go through?  
Sending all my love to you  
You are the moonlight of my life every night  
Giving all my love to you  
My beating heart belongs to you  
I walked for miles til I found you  
I'm here to honor you  
If I lose everything in the fire  
I'm sending all my love to you _- Last Night On Earth- Green Day.

G and Hallie walked through the arrival's gate "Nervous?" G asked her as he slung his backpack over his shoulder easily.  
"A little" Hallie responded truthfully. Her pink carry-on bag hung losely by her side.

G eyed her and smirked a little "So what is going on between you and Nate. You two are kinda tense around each other these days" Hallie saw the teasing look behind his eyes.

"Look. People" Hallie pointed to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. G laughed and walked over to the greying man "Gibbs" He shook his hand. G turned to me "This is Special Agent Hallie McKenzie. This is Leroy Jethrow Gibbs or Gibbs. Probably one of the best agents you'll ever meet"

Hallie shook Gibb's hand and turned to the other man "Anthony DiNozzo. Or you can just call me Tony" He smirked at Hallie a bit before turning to Callen.  
"Nice to meet you two" He greeted.

Tony grabbed Hallie's bag from her and began to walk away; while Gibbs and G followed closely behind while have a conversation about something.

Hallie jogged to walk with Tony since the other two were involved with their conversation.

"Looking forward to working with us?" Tony asked me as we exited the airport.

"Can't say I'm not" Hallie replied as she followed Tony towards the car.

Tony popped the boot and placed Hallie's bag inside; G passed his over to do the same.

* * *

"This is McProbie" Tony introduced her to Timmothy McGee once Gibbs and Callen went up to MTAC with Leon.

Hallie shook his hand. "And this is.." Tony was cut off by the woman.

"Ziva David" The Isralie woman shook Hallie's hand and went back to her desk.

Smiling softly; Hallie placed her stuff down at one of the desk she was sharing with G.

She looked up to see Tony standing above her "Can I help you with something Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"I think I can help you with something actually. Maybe after this we can go grab a drink or something. I can show you aroud DC" Tony flirted. Hallie raised her eyebrow "Yeah. I'm really, really not interested...."

"She's already seeing someone Tony" Callen called as he walked into the bullpen "...Sort of" He stopped in front of Hallie.

"Sort of?" Tony also raised his eyebrow "How can there be a sort of? Either you're in a relationship, or you're not"

G laughed "Well she has this thing going with the psychologist back home..."  
"Nate?" Tim called from his desk.

G nodded and leaned on the desk "Yep. It's actually kinda funny too watch. Because they're both too proud to admit anything"

Hallie shook her head and opened up the case file. This was definatly one of those days she could just crawl back into bed and not wake up.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm just really eager to get out to lunch today. =P**


	10. Jai Ho

**I suppose I should Update. Even though I'm being really lazy and my Muse has gone. Well, ditched me actually.**

**xoxo For all thouse who have left me a review. Loves ya all**

**_Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon, catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
You can save me, I need you now  
I am yours forever, yes forever  
I will follow  
Anyway, and anywhere  
Never gonna let go- _Jai ho- The Pussycat Dolls.**

**3 weeks later….**

Hallie walked back into the bull pen. Her eyes were fuming "You're impossible you know that?" She shouted at Gibbs. G, Tony, McGee and Ziva looked up.

"Well maybe next time you should listen to me when I tell you not to go in" Gibbs yelled back. Hallie snorted and stood next to G "Well next time you should pull the damn trigger" She growled.

G looked at Hallie for a moment "What happened?" He asked her. Hallie turned around "Well there was a suspect in the building. So I went in" She said calmly.

"Against my orders" Gibbs said from his desk. Hallie shrugged "Pointed his gun at me and everything" She mumble as she looked down at her nails.

"Hallie" He breathed as he heard what his friend had done "You're an idiot" He reminded her. Hallie shrugged "I know" She threw herself into her chair and bit her thumb nail.

"So next time you decide to disobey me; I'll send you on the next plane home" Gibbs continued to argue.

Hallie brushed her hair behind her ear "Fine with me!" She stood back up and stormed out of the bull pen.  
G following close behind.

"Hal!" He shouted as he caught up with her. He spun her around to see tears in her eyes "What's going on with you?" He asked.

Hallie wiped the tears away and looked up at the ceiling "I've just been a bit stressed. That's all"

"About?"

"Everything. This case, home. Nate" She ran a hand over her face and sighed, leaning against the wall.

G placed a hand on either shoulder "Listen. Hal. Nate's gonna be there when we get back. And you can talk things though with him. And this case; you've been kidnapped by serial killers, had guns pointed at you head and almost died on numerous occasions. And this is the thing that stresses you out?"

Hallie laughed "Yeah. Drug running's a stressful thing" She pointed out.

G wrapped an arm around her shoulder "C'mon. Let's grab a coffee and we'll get back to work"

"So we have a Jamison Tyler. He's known to us for weapon's offences. Dishonerably discharged after threatening to blow up the naval base" McGee called from his computer.

Hallie took a sip of her coffee "Oh charming" She called out disapprovingly.

"And he is a racist, sexist, homophobic. This is what he's crew were saying about him. The people who were supposidly his friends" Ziva cleared as the team looked at her with confused expressions.

G crossed his arms over his chest "It's possible that he's knocking around with Brennen"

"Finally among equals then" Hallie smirked from her seat; earning a glare from Gibbs.

She looked down as she met his eyes. Suddenly the lid of her cup became the main focus for her mind.

"DiNozzo, David. See if you can get a fixed adress on Tyler. McGee, pull up everything you've got about him" Gibbs walked past Hallie's desk.

"You" He pointed to her "You're with me" hallie sighed and got up; following Gibbs to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Zahhhh! I'm updating! ****I can't believe that I am either don't worry. : P**

It was another five weeks until G and Hallie could fly back to Los Angeles. To say she was nervous about returning home back to Nate was the understatement of the year. She was shitting herself.

The last time she had seen him, they kissed, then argued. Then he would barely even look at her. And now she was just seconds away from being faced with him again.

"Chill out Hal. It'll be okay" G reassured as he pushed open the large oak doors and stepped inside.  
Hallie noticed the desks had been re-arranged. G stood staring at them in shock.  
"When did this happen?" She said as she stood next to her senior field agent; dropping her bag by her side.  
G shook his head "Don't know" He said, not taking his eyes away from the desks.  
Hallie cautiously took a step forward "Where's our stuff?"

"I don't know…" G's eyes narrowed "Hetty. She's the only one…" He quickly looked around. Hallie let out a laugh "Ah ha!" She smirked as she walked over to the desk with her name on it and threw her stuff down.  
G walked over to his own desk and threw his stuff down "What?"  
"You're looking around. Sneaky people suspect sneaky things. It's a vicious circle" She mocked as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Kensi, Sam and Nate all looked at their team mates "I thought I heard your voice" Kensi smirked as she gave Hallie a hug.  
Nate and Sam walked over to G and shook his hand. Welcoming him back before turning to the younger female agent "Nice to see you back in one piece" Sam mocked as he gave her a hug. Nate stood back in the corner, just giving her a small nod.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised with that myself. Her and Gibbs had some amazing arguments" G laughed as he and Sam walked over to their desks.  
Hallie smirked and looked over at Nate who didn't even look at her. She decided to push her pride aside and talk to him "Nate. Wanna come out for a drink? You know, welcome me back?"

Nate knew this was her twisted way of apologizing to him for their argument the day they left "Sure. Just let me grab my jacket and I'll meet you in the car park" He smiled softly before turning around and walking back to his office.

Hallie looked away and picked up her bag off the floor "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm sure G can fill you in on the case in Washington" She called as she walked over to the door.

Kensi smiled at her "Just tell him" She said. Hallie nodded once and walked out the door. Having it slam shut behind her.  
"Think she will?" Sam asked his partners.  
G shrugged "She seemed pretty off in DC. Maybe now she's home, she will"  
Kensi nodded "I hope so. They both deserve to be happy"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"He was _horrible_. I mean; what kind of person almost pulls the trigger on one of their own?" Hallie smiled as she took a sip of her vodka and tonic.  
Nate laughed "Nah. I've met Gibbs. He wouldn't have done it" He smiled and took a sip from his glass. He was happy that Hallie was home. Happy that he would now be able to find out where he stands with the other woman.  
There was a comfortable silence which over came them as they both sat quietly, sipping their drinks. Hallie decided she would be the first one to apologise "Nate. About the fight we had when I left…." She started before Nate held up his hand "I'm sorry too" He smiled softly at her.

Hallie blushed and looked down at the clear liquid in her glass "Nate…." She began as she gave a small sniff "….That day. In your office. When we…." She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"Kissed?" Nate finished with a bemused expression.  
The younger girl looked away "Yeah" She said quietly before looking back at the psychologist "I meant it. The….Kiss"  
Nate smiled as he slid out of his chair and held out his hand to her "Come on" He said to her.

Hallie looked at his hand "Erm….What are we doing?" She asked slowly as she took his hand and stood up next to him.  
"I want to show you something" He replied calmly as they both walked out of the bar. Hallie smiled as Nate led her over to her car and helped her inside.  
Nate closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side and pulled open the door; climbing inside and closing it behind him.  
"Where are we going?" She asked as the car began to move.

Nate Smiled to himself "You'll see" He stated as he pulled onto the highway.

Hallie leaned back in the seat and watched as the ocean scenery flew by the window. The purple and red sunset letting the two occupants of the car know it was nearly night time.


	12. Save Me From Myself

Last chapter! I can't actually believe that I've finished this one.  
It took me a while but hey! I got there eventually. :P  
Thanks to all who have reviewed, added to their alerts/faves. And maybe in the sometime future, I'll write a sequel.

__

"It's not so easy.  
Loving me.  
It gets so complicated.  
All the things you gotta be.  
Everything's changing.  
But you're the truth.  
I'm amazed by all your patience.  
Everything I put you through.  
And when I'm about to fall.  
Somehow you're always waiting.  
Your open arms to catch me.  
You're gonna save me from myself"  
**Save me from myself--Christina Aguilera.**

Arriving at a small pier; Nate pulled the car over on the side of the road.  
Hallie looked around; her chest tightened as she noticed where she was "Nate" She breathed. The psychologist smiled at her "I remember you telling me how you used to come here as a child. Telling me that coming here was one of the happier times of your childhood"

Nate opened his side of the door and climbing out. Hallie following suit. She looked around at the beach which seemed to go on for miles. Not another soul in sight. Just the calming crashes of the waves hitting she shore "What?" She hadn't thought Nate had paid attention to her when she said things like that. But apparently he did.

Holding out his hand, Nate gave her a small smile "Welcome home" He stated in a warm and loving voice as Hallie gently took his hand and they walked down to the beach.  
A silence fell between them as the cool summer wind blew threw their hair; blowing Hallie's around her face. Nate reached over and brushed it away from her face; he let out a loud laugh as Hallie blushed a slight red colour.

"Shut up" She mumbled as she looked away from the older man. Hallie suddenly fell backwards into the sand, dragging Nate with her.  
Nate gave a small yelp in surprise and smiled as he saw Hallie laughing. Not the hollow, painful ones he had to listen to her give a few weeks earlier; but instead she gave a wholehearted full laugh. And he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

They both laid back in the sand, watching as the sun slowly set "You know how clichéd this is?" Hallie suddenly said as Nate squeezed her hand tight hand.  
"But you're loving it" He retorted as he looked over at her. Noticing how the light was bounding off her hair, watching as a small smile tugged at her lips.

Hallie looked over at him and untangled her hand from Nate's. She sat up and rested her head on her hand "I know….That…You won't hurt me or anything" She started. Her hands were shaking slightly; her heart was thumping loudly in her ears.  
Nate shook his head "I never could" He replied as he watched her.  
Hallie smiled at him "I-" She felt the words get stuck in her throat. She hadn't said them before, not to anyone. Not even her family.

Nate nodded at her "I know" He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear; revealing her diamond spider earrings Sam brought her for her birthday "I love you too" He whispered.  
Hallie gave a small, shy smile" But….What if…." Nate shook his head and let his hand fall by his side "Don't you dare sit there and think of something bad that _may_ happen between us in the future. I just need to know if you love me Hallie"  
Hallie looked away. She knew he was the only male she had ever seen herself in a relationship with. The only male who knew the extent of her past and never looked at her any differently. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him "I do. I….Love you" She smiled a bigger smile and carefully placed her lips upon his. Nate felt his heart stop as he cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips harder against her; trying to close as much space as possible between them.

Hallie couldn't believe she was here, right now, kissing someone she never thought she could have. Someone who she thought wouldn't want someone as broken and damaged as she was.  
Someone who didn't look at her like a victim.  
Nate deepened the kiss the way he did the last time they kissed and was overfilled with happiness when she responded eagerly.  
They both jumped in surprise as Hallie's phone began ringing.

Hallie swore under her breath as she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?" She asked as she placed it up to her ear.  
The sound of G's smug voice on the other end made her want to throttle him "We have a case we need you area of expertise in"  
Nate watched numerous emotions cross her face and was pleased when the on of calm came upon it and stayed.  
"Sure. I'll be there soon" She stated as she hung up her phone and turned to Nate "We need to go" She said.  
Nate nodded and moved forward to capture her lips once again. This time was shorter, but still just as sweet.

He stood up and pulled her with him. Hand in hand; they both slowly made their way back to the car "Oh. And Hallie. For the record…" Nate started as he looked down at the other woman "…Gibbs never would have pulled the trigger"

Hallie's eyes narrowed at the other man "You didn't see the look in his eyes" She said slowly in a mock scolding voice.  
Nate laughed and wrapped an arm around her. Smiling as she leaned closer to him.  
Yeah.  
She defiantly loved him back.


	13. Author's Note

Ah ha!

Sequal is currently in the works! :)

It's going to be called 'Always there in you'.

Keep an eye out!


End file.
